


Mga Tula para sayo

by ygxbigbang



Category: filipino - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygxbigbang/pseuds/ygxbigbang
Summary: This is just a compilations of the poems I have written but they're in Filipino language....





	Mga Tula para sayo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purper Awie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Purper+Awie).



Kahit kailan di naging madali   
na subukan ka talikuran ng pa ulit ulit 

Dahil ayoko   
ayokong sumuko 

Gusto ko magpakatanga   
at hintayin ka 

Gusto ko maramdaman ang yakap mo   
makita ang mga titig mo 

Makasama ka habang buhay   
at sumama kung san mo man ako itangay 

Pero hindi na maaari   
dahil hindi naman ako ang pinili 

at kahit kailan di ako   
ang mamahalin mo


End file.
